


The Witch Queen

by Shitbirds_love



Series: Witch Queen Series [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, lion king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitbirds_love/pseuds/Shitbirds_love
Summary: As a kid, Abigail is forced to leave the Salemlands after her mother Petra is murdered by her wicked aunt, Alder. Years later, she returns as a young adult to reclaim her throne. Yes, this is a Lion King AU.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe
Series: Witch Queen Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195151
Kudos: 1





	1. Circle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is up! Let me know what you think.

Once upon a time, a daughter was born to Petra, the Queen of the Salemlands...

A loud call echoed out over the Salemlands. All the inhabitants of these lands, witches, and civilians alike, jumped to attention, knowing exactly what the call meant. Their new Princess had been born.

**_From the day we arrive on the planet,_ **

**_And blinking, step into the sun,_ **

**_There is more to see than ever be seen,_ **

**_More to do, than can ever be done._ **

Everybody began moving towards Salem Rock, the home of the Queen, for the Princess’s presentation.

**_There's far too much to take in here,_ **

**_More to find than can ever be found._ **

**_But the Sun rolling high,_ **

**_Through the Sapphire sky,_ **

**_Keeps great and small, on the endless round._ **

Queen Petra stood atop Salem Rock, watching as her subjects approached. A young woman named Anacostia, the Queen's number one advisor, rushed up and bowed, and Petra smiled.

**_It's the circle of life,_ **

**_And it moves us all._ **

**_Through despair and hope,_ **

**_Through faith and love._ **

The crowd parted as a shaman named Byron made his way up the rock. Petra embraced him, smiling, then lead him towards the cave at the top of the rock.

**_'Til we find our place,_ **

**_In the path unwinding._ **

**_It's the circle,_ **

**_The circle of life._ **

Inside the cave sat Petra's husband, King James. He was gazing adoringly at a tiny brunette bundle cradled in his arms. This was Abigail, the newborn princess of the Salemlands. Petra smiled proudly at the baby, while Byron rattled the end of his staff. Little Abigail giggled, reaching up and trying to play with it. Byron took one of the fruits from the end of the staff and broke it open, smearing some of the juice on Abigail's forehead, then scattered a handful of dust over her, making her sneeze. James handed the baby to Byron, who carried her to the end of the rock, raising her high in the air for everybody to see. The clouds parted, and a beam of light shone down on baby Abigail. The Salemlanders cheered, bowing to their future queen.

**_It's the circle of life,_ **

**_And it moves us all._ **

**_Through despair and hope,_ **

**_Through faith and love._ **

**_'Til we find our place,_ **

**_In the path unwinding._ **

**_It's the circle,_ **

**_The circle of life._ **

In another cave not too far away, a small spider scurried over the floor. Suddenly sensing danger, it tried to hurry out again, but a hand grabbed it. The hand belonged to Queen Petra's adopted sister, Sarah Alder. She was a middle-aged woman with dark hair, blue eyes, and a scar across her right cheek.

"Life's not fair, is it?" she sighed. "You see, I, well, I will never be Queen, and you.." she taunted the poor creature, letting it run around on her hand, but catching it again the moment it made a break for freedom. "You will never see the light of another day. Goodbye." She was about to eat the spider when she was distracted by a voice at the cave's entrance.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Anacostia frowned.

"What do you want?" Alder sighed.

"I'm here to announce that Queen Petra is on her way," Anacostia explained. "So you better have a very good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning!" While Alder was distracted, her spider escaped.

"Oh look Anacostia, you've made me lose my lunch."

"You'll lose a lot more than that when the Queen is done with you," said Anacostia, crossing her arms. "She's as angry as a blaster with a hernia."

"I quiver with fear" Alder smirked evilly, rounding on Anacostia.

"Alder?" said Alder nervously. "Don't look at me like that! The Queen wouldn't be pleased if she found you... ahh!" the young woman yelped as Alder seized her around the neck.

"Drop her!" came Petra's sudden growl from the mouth of the cave. Alder hesitated, so Petra repeated her order. "Alder, drop her!" Alder sighed, letting Anacostia fall to the floor.

"Impeccable timing Your Majesty!" she gasped.

"Why, if it isn't my dear big sister descending from on high to mingle with the commoners," said Alder sarcastically.

"James and I didn't see you at the presentation of Abigail this morning" Petra frowned, in no mood for her sister's behavior.

"That was today?" cried Alder with mock-remorse. "Oh, I feel just terrible! It must have slipped my mind."

"Slippery as your mind may be," said Anacostia, glaring as she dusted herself off, "As the Queen's sister, you should have been first in line!"

"I was first in line," Alder grumbled. "Until that little lump was born.."

"That 'lump' is my daughter and your future Queen!" Petra growled.

"I shall have to practice my curtsy," said Alder, rolling her eyes as she turned to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me Alder" Petra warned.

"Oh no Petra" Alder smirked. "Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

"Is that a challenge?" Petra roared, leaping in front of her sister and blocking her way.

"Of course not sister," said Alder. "I'd never even dream of challenging you."

"Pity" Anacostia sighed. "Why not?"

"Well, in the matter of brains, I got the witch’s share. But when it comes to sheer brute strength" she gave a sad, sarcastic sigh. "I'm afraid I got stuck at the shallow end of another gene pool." Alder walked away, while Anacostia and Petra looked on.

"There's one in every family, sire," said Anacostia, laying a hand on the Queen's shoulder. "Two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with her?" Petra sighed.

"In my opinion, she'd make a very nice throw rug," said Anacostia.

"Anacostia!" Petra tried to scold her, but the effect was ruined by the grin that spread over her face.

"Then when she gets dirty, you could take her out and beat her!" the young woman continued, making the Queen chuckle.

Meanwhile, in his own cave situated in a rainforest beyond the Salemlands, Byron was painting a picture of the newborn Princess on the wall. He was just adding the final touches to the ceremonial crown.

"Abigail..." he smiled.


	2. Everything the Light Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail gets a very important lesson.

Five years went by, and Princess Abigail grew into an intelligent, energetic, adventurous little girl...

Early one morning, just before sunrise, while everybody else was still asleep, the five-year-old Abigail ran out of the cave and to the end of Salem Rock and smiled widely, taking a moment to look out over the Salemlands. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. She ran back to the cave.

"Mommy, Mommy!" she called, climbing over the sleeping adults to get back to her parents. "Mommy, come on, wake up! We've got to go!"

"Your daughter is awake," said James sleepily.

"Before sunrise, she's your daughter" Petra mumbled.

"Mommy! Wake up, you promised!" Abigail tugged on her mother's arm in an attempt to wake her but failed. So, she decided to headbutt her instead, yielding slightly more successful results. Petra opened her eyes to see her daughter glaring at her with bright brown eyes, arms crossed over her chest. "You promised!"

"Okay, okay" Petra relented. "I'm up."

"Yay!" she cheered, running back to the mouth of the cave, while Petra yawned. She met her daughter at the cave entrance, still a little sleepy, with James behind her. James gave Abigail a quick hug before ushering his wife and daughter outside. Petra led Abigail to the top of Salem Rock, lifting her so she could have a better view as the sun rose.

"Look, Abigail. Everything the light touches is our Kingdom."

"Wow," said Abigail.

"A Queen's time as ruler rises and sets like the sun" Petra explained. "One day the sun will set on my time here, and rise with you as the new Queen."

"You mean all this will be mine?" asked Abigail, awestruck.

"Everything," Petra replied, nodding.

"Everything the light touches..." Abigail whispered to herself, before spotting a darkened area in the distance. "What about that shadowy place?" she asked, pointing.

"That is beyond our borders," said Petra, suddenly serious. "You must never go there, Abigail."

"But I thought Queens could do whatever they want" Abigail frowned.

"There's more to being a ruler than getting your own way all the time" Petra smiled, setting her daughter down and gesturing for her to follow as she headed down to the bottom of the rock.

"There's more?" said Abigail, eyes wide.

"Abigail" Petra chuckled as they walked through some grasslands, where witches and other creatures were beginning to stir. "Everything you see exists in a delicate balance. As a Queen, you will have to understand this balance and respect all creatures, from the ants to the cow."

"But we eat cows," said Abigail, confused.

"Yes, but cows eat the grass, and when we die, we become the grass" Petra explained. "So we are all connected in the great circle of life." At that moment, Anacostia ran over.

"Good morning, sire" she greeted, bowing.

"Good morning Anacostia" Petra replied.

"Just checking in with the morning report" Anacostia continued.

"Go on" Petra nodded. While Anacostia began to deliver her news, Abigail spotted a rat sitting in the grass and tried to sneak up on it, without success. She tried again multiple times before she caught Petra’s eye. "Abigail, what are you doing?"

"Practicing sneak attacks" Abigail replied.

"Come here and let an old pro show you how it's done" Petra grinned, pulling Abigail beside her. "Anacostia, would you mind turning around for a moment?"

"Of course not, sire" Anacostia replied, doing as she had been instructed before continuing her report.

"Now, stay as well hidden as possible" Petra whispered to Abigail.

"Well hidden, got it" Abigail replied.

"Uh, sire?" said Anacostia, becoming a little suspicious, "What are you doing?"

"Just having a little lesson in sneak attacks," said Petra.

"Ah, sneak attacks, very good.. Sneak attacks?!" she yelped, turning her head. "You can't be serious!" Petra just gestured for her to turn back around, and she sighed. "This is so humiliating.."

"Be very quiet," Petra continued.

"Petra? Petra, what are you telling her? Petra... Ah!" Anacostia cried as Abigail leaped out of the grass, startling her into falling over. "Wonderful..." she grumbled, while a young girl named Glory came to deliver more news.

"Now this time.." Petra began to tell Abigail while Anacostia was distracted until the young advisor interrupted her.

"Sire!" she cried in panic. "Camarilla, in the Salemlands!" Petra immediately leaped into action.

"Anacostia, take Abigail home" he ordered.

"Aw Mommy, can't I come?" Abigail pleaded.

"No Abigail, it's far too dangerous," said Petra, rushing off to deal with the intruders.

"I never get to go anywhere" Abigail pouted, as Anacostia took her hand to lead her home.

"Oh, young Mistress, one day you will be queen, and then you can chase those witch-killing parasites from dawn till dusk!"


	3. Monkey's Aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't listen to your aunt, Abigail.

Later that day, Abigail decided to go visit her Aunt Alder...

"Aunt Alder, Aunt Alder!" Abigail cried excitedly as she rushed into the cave. "Guess what?"

"I despise guessing games" Alder grumbled.

"I'm gonna be Queen of Salem Rock!" said Abigail, puffing her chest out proudly.

"Yippee for you," said Alder sarcastically.

"My Mommy showed me the whole Kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all!" Abigail continued.

"Forgive me for not jumping for joy dear" Alder sighed, flopping down on a rock. "Bad back, you know."

"Hey Aunt Alder, when I'm Queen, what'll that make you?" Abigail asked.

"A monkey's Aunt" Alder replied.

"You're weird," Abigail giggled.

"You have no idea," Alder smirked, an evil plan forming in her mind. "So, your mother showed you the whole Kingdom, did she?"

"Everything."

"Did she show you what's beyond the rise at the northern border?"

"No" Abigail sighed, disappointed. "She said I can't go there.."

"And she's absolutely right!" said Alder. "It's much too dangerous. Only the bravest people go there."

"I'm brave!" cried Abigail. "What's.."

"I just can't tell you!" Alder cried melodramatically.

"Why not?" Abigail pouted.

"Dear Abigail" Alder smiled, ruffling her hair. "I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite niece."

"Yeah right, I'm your only niece."

"All the more reason for me to be protective" Alder grinned. "An animal graveyard is no place for a young Princess.."

"An animal what? Woah..." Abigail said, her eyes widening.

"Oh no, I've said too much!" cried Alder in mock-horror. "Well, I guess you would have worked it out on your own eventually, being so clever and all." She pulled Abigail to her side, hugging her tight. "Just do me one favor, promise me you'll never visit that terrible place!"

"I promise," said Abigail.

"Good girl, now you run along and have fun" she winked. "And remember, it's our little secret." Abigail nodded, and Alder stared after her, smiling evilly as she left.

Abigail ran back to the grassy fields around Salem Rock, and quickly located her mother, sitting in the sun beside another woman who was brushing the hair of a dark-haired, brown-eyed little girl. The girl was Abigail's best friend, Libba, and she was exactly who the little princess had been looking for.

"Hi, Libba!" Abigail grinned.

"Hi Abigail," Libba replied, smiling. 

"Come on, I have to show you something!"

"Can't it wait?" asked Libba, wincing as a particularly stubborn knot was brushed out. "I'm kinda getting my hair brushed."

"As a matter of fact, someone else around here needs some hair brushing too" smiled James, grabbing hold of Abigail.

"Daddy!" Abigail whined as James ran the brush through her hair. "Daddy, stop it!" she pulled away. "Okay, no more tangles!"

"Where are we going?" Libba asked. "It better not be dumb."

"Really fun," Abigail grinned.

"And where is this really fun place?" asked James, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Uh.. the waterhole" Abigail replied quickly.

"The waterhole?" Libba frowned. "What’s so fun about..."

"I'll show you when we get there," Abigail hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh," said Libba, getting the hint, before turning to the woman who had been brushing his hair. "Can I go with Abigail, Mom?"

"What do you think James?" Madeline asked. James paused, thinking.

"It's okay with me," he replied.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"But you have to take Anacostia with you."

"Not Anacostia!" Abigail and Libba groaned in unison.


	4. I Just Can't Wait to be Queen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail just wants to be Queen, much to the chagrin of Anacostia.

“Step lively, children," said Anacostia as she led the kids to the waterhole. "The sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave."

"So, where are we really going?" Libba asked quietly.

"An animal graveyard," Abigail whispered.

"Wow!" Libba exclaimed loudly.

"Shh," whispered Abigail. "Anacostia."

"Right," Libba relented. "How are we gonna ditch Anacostia?" As the two kids continued to whisper to each other, Anacostia turned to check on them, smiling.

"Oh, just look at you two, little seeds of romance blossoming in the Salemlands" she sighed. "Your parents will be thrilled, you two being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" asked Abigail, confused.

"Betrothed, intended, affianced" Anacostia explained.

"What does that mean?" Libba frowned, just as confused as her friend.

"One day, you two are going to be married," Anacostia replied.

"Eww!" said both children in unison.

"I can't marry her!" cried Abigail, gesturing to Libba. "She's my best friend!"

"Yeah" Libba agreed. "It'd be too weird."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice," said Anacostia. "It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well when I'm Queen, that'll be the first thing to go," said Abigail.

"Not while I'm around," Anacostia frowned.

"Well, then you're fired" Abigail smirked.

"Nice try," said Anacostia. "But only the Queen can do that."

"Abigail's the future Queen" added Libba.

"Yeah!" said Abigail, poking Anacostia in the stomach. "So you have to do whatever I tell you!"

"Not yet I don't," said Anacostia, crossing her arms. "And with that attitude, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic Queen indeed."

"Not the way I see it" Abigail smirked.

Abigail:  **_I'm gonna be a mighty Queen,_ **

**_So enemies beware!_ **

Anacostia:  **_Well I've never seen a Queen of magic,_ **

**_With quite so messy hair!_ **

Anacostia gave Abigail's brown locks a light tug, but she pulled away from her and continued, undaunted.

Abigail:  **_I'm gonna be the main event,_ **

**_Like no Queen was before!_ **

**_I'm brushing up on looking down,_ **

**_I'm working on my roar!_ **

Abigail shouted at Anacostia, startling her into falling face-first into a puddle.

Anacostia:  **_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing._ **

She grabbed a towel to wipe her face but soon discovered that the towel belonged to an angry witch, who windstriked Anacostia, skipping her like a pebble over a nearby pond.

Abigail:  **_Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!_ **

"You've quite a way to go, young Mistress, if you think.." Anacostia began.

**_No-one saying do this!_ **

"Now when I said that.." Anacostia was quickly interrupted when Libba, becoming caught up in the fun, began to sing as well.

Libba:  **_No-one saying be there!_ **

"What I meant was.."

Abigail:  **_No-one saying stop that!_ **

"Do you realize.."

Abigail & Libba:  **_No-one saying see here!_ **

"Now see here!" cried Anacostia, chasing after the two children when she spotted them riding off on a pair of flamingos.

Abigail:  **_Free to run around all day!_ **

"Well, that's definitely out.." Anacostia grumbled.

**_Free to do it all my way!_ **

Anacostia finally caught up to the children.

Anacostia:  **_I think it's time that you and I_ **

**_Arranged a heart to heart..._ **

Abigail:  **_Queens don't need advice_ **

**_From a little advisor for a start!_ **

Anacostia crashed into a boulder while she was distracted, and was beginning to become very frustrated.

Anacostia:  **_If this is where the monarchy is headed,_ **

**_Count me out!_ **

**_Out of service,_ **

**_Out of the Salemlands,_ **

**_I wouldn't hang about!_ **

**_This child is getting wildly out of wing!_ **

Abigail:  **_Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!_ **

Abigail and Libba ran through two lines of civilians and witches, with Anacostia following behind.

**_Everybody look left!_ **

Anacostia was trampled by a herd of people running to where Abigail pointed.

**_Everybody look right!_ **

Anacostia was trampled again.

**_Everywhere you look I'm..._ **

**_Standing in the spotlight!_ **

"Not yet!" Anacostia hissed.

Everyone:  **_Let everybody go for broke and sing!_ **

**_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!_ **

**_It's gonna be Queen Abigail's finest fling!_ **

Abigail:  **_Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!_ **

**_Oh I just can't waaaaaaait..._ **

**_To be Queeeeeeen!_ **

"Abigail, Libba?" Anacostia called, pushing through the crowd after the song had finished. She groaned. The girls were nowhere to be seen.


	5. Laugh In the Face of Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should have listened to your mother Abigail.

While they headed for the animal graveyard, Abigail and Libba celebrated their victory over Anacostia... 

"Alright, it worked!" cried Libba.

"We lost her!" Abigail grinned, puffing her chest out proudly. "I am a genius!"

"Hey, it was my idea!" Libba frowned.

"But I pulled it off," Abigail smirked.

"With me!" said Libba, annoyed.

"Oh yeah?" Abigail leaped at Libba, tackling her to the ground. They wrestled playfully for a few minutes with Libba ending up on top.

"Pinned ya" she giggled.

"Okay, okay, you win," said Abigail, frowning. "Now let me up!" Libba obeyed, but Abigail pounced on her friend again as soon as her back was turned and they continued to wrestle, this time tumbling down a hill. Libba once again emerged victorious.

"Pinned ya again!" Suddenly, a geyser went off nearby, startling the children as it fired a jet of steam into the air. Libba let Abigail up, and they surveyed their surroundings. The sky was grey, the ground was littered with skeletons, and there was absolutely no sign of life to be seen.

"This is it!" said Abigail, looking around in awe. "We made it."

"It's really creepy," said Libba amazed.

"Yeah, isn’t it great?"

"We could get in big trouble," Libba said slyly.

"I know" Abigail smirked. They explored a little further, coming across the skull of a giant bear.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there," said Libba.

"Only one way to know for sure," Abigail smiled. "Let's go check it out!"

"Oh no you don't!" came a familiar voice from behind them. Abigail and Libba groaned as they turned to see Anacostia. "The only 'checking out' you two will be doing is to check out of here!" She looked around. "We're way beyond the boundaries of the Kingdom!"

"Aww, the little advisor's scared," said Abigail mockingly.

"That's Ms. Quartermaine to you, Missy!" Anacostia frowned. "And right now we are all in very real danger!"

"Danger? Ha!" Abigail smirked, marching over to the mouth of the skull. "I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha ha!" Suddenly, laughter that was not her own erupted behind the young Princess, and she yelped in fright, running back and grabbing on to Libba's hand. Three figures emerged from the darkness of the skull, a woman with dark hair and brown eyes, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and one taller man with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. They were a part of the Camarilla, and their names were Izadora, Clive, and Augustin.

"Well, well, well, Clive, what do we have here?" asked Izadora in a sinister tone.

"I'm not really sure Izadora," Clive smirked, turning to Augustin. "What do you think Augustin?"

"The poor little kiddies have lost their way and ended up in the shadows where they don't belong," said Augustin.

"Well, that too," said Clive, "But I was thinking more along the lines of them being trespassers!"

"Quite by accident, I assure you," said Anacostia, taking the children's hands and beginning to back away. "A simple navigational error..."

"Hang on a minute, I know you" Izadora frowned. "You're Petra's little stooge!"

"I am the Queen's chief advisor!" said Anacostia indignantly.

"So that would make you.." asked Clive, turning to Abigail.

"The future Queen," said Abigail confidently.

"Do you know what we do to Queens who step out of their Kingdom?" said Izadora threateningly, taking a step closer.

"You can't do anything!" said Abigail.

"Actually, they can," said Anacostia, becoming more nervous by the second. "We are on their land."

"But Anacostia" Abigail frowned, confused. "You said they were just parasites."

"Who are you calling a parasite?" said Clive, glaring at Anacostia.

"Oh, look at the time" chuckled Anacostia, glancing at her watch-less wrist. "We really must be going..." Anacostia and the kids turned and ran, but Izadora and Clive blocked their way.

"Wait, we'd love you to stay for dinner" Izadora grinned.

"Yeah" added Clive, licking his lips as he looked at Abigail and Libba. "It'll be a magical meal." Both Camarilla burst out laughing, so Anacostia, Abigail, and Libba attempted another escape while they were distracted.

"The little kiddies want to play tag" Augustin giggled, clapping his hands. Clive looked up at his words.

"Uh, Izadora?" he asked, turning to her as she continued to chuckle. "Did we order this meal to go?"

"No" Izadora frowned. "Why?"

"'Cause there it goes!" he cried, as he and the other two Camarilla gave chase. Abigail and Libba hid behind a rock, panting.

"Did we lose them?" Libba asked.

"I think so" gasped Abigail. "But where's Anacostia?" The girls peeked out to see the Camarilla dragging a struggling Anacostia towards the geyser they had seen before.

"The little advisor hippy-hopped all the way to the witchy boiler" Clive smirked.

"No! Not the witchy boiler!" cried Anacostia as they shoved her into the geyser. Seconds later it erupted, sending the poor advisor flying through the air, screaming.

"Hey!" cried Abigail, leaping out from behind the rock. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like.. you?" Clive smirked.

"No, I'm smaller than.. uh-oh," said Abigail, turning and grabbing Libba's hand as they were once again forced to flee. They hid behind another rock, but the Camarilla soon found them.

"Boo!" Izadora yelled. The kids then scrambled up the top of a pile of bones. Abigail made it safely but watched in horror as Libba slipped, right into the woman's grasp.

"Abigail!" she cried. Abigail leaped back down, slapping Izadora to startle her into releasing her grip on Libba's leg. All three Camarilla members now glared angrily at them. Abigail tried to concentrate and windstrike them, but nothing happened.

"That's it?" Izadora cackled.

"Do it again, do it again!" Augustin giggled. Abigail tried, and suddenly, the three enemies were thrown into a rib cage. She looked up, seeing her mother glaring down at the Camarilla. Queen Petra had come to the rescue.


	6. We're Pals, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy-daughter bonding

The three Camarilla's eyes widened in fright when they spotted the Queen. Izadora at first tried to fight back, but Petra quickly overpowered her, lifting her by the neck and pinning her to a wall. Clive and Augustin cowered in a corner.

"Okay, you win! Uncle, uncle!" Izadora cried.

"Silence!" Petra growled, throwing her into the corner with the others.

"Of course, we'll shut up now" Clive stammered.

“If you ever come near my daughter again.." Petra warned.

"Oh, this is your daughter?" asked Izadora in mock-ignorance.

"We had no idea she was your daughter," said Clive. "Did we Augustin?"

"We knew she was the child of the great one," said Augustin.

"Yes, well uh.. everybody knows Augustin's not quite right in the head so... See ya!" Clive took Augustin's hand, and the three enemies fled. It just so happened that the witchy boiler had sent Anacostia flying all the way back to Salem Rock, allowing her to get help. She stepped up beside Petra and nodded, with a 'that'll show them' look, until the Queen glared at her.

"Mommy..." Abigail began.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," said Petra, not even looking at her daughter.

"Mommy, I'm sorry..."

"Let's go home," Petra growled.

"I thought you were really brave," Libba whispered to Abigail as they walked side by side, heads bowed. As they left the graveyard, Alder appeared on a ledge, scowling.

By the time they had returned to Salem Rock, night had fallen.

"Anacostia," said Petra sternly as they reached the grassy fields at the bottom of the rock, "Take Libba home. I need to teach my daughter a lesson." Abigail bowed her head.

"Come, Libba" Anacostia took Libba's hand, then laid a hand on Abigail's shoulder. "Abigail, good luck." With that, the young advisor left, leading Libba along with her.

"Abigail!" Petra called. Abigail reluctantly moved to stand beside her mother. Petra remained silent for a while. "Abigail, I'm very disappointed in you," she said eventually.

"I know" Abigail sighed.

"You deliberately disobeyed me! You could have been killed, and what's worse, you put Libba in danger!"

"I was only trying to be brave like you," said Abigail, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm only brave when I have to be," said Petra, voice softening. "Abigail, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything" Abigail frowned.

"I was today," said Petra.

"You were?" asked Abigail, surprised.

"Yes. I thought I might lose you."

"I guess even Queens are scared sometimes huh?"

"Mmhmm" Petra replied, nodding.

"But you know what?" Abigail asked.

"What?"

"I bet those Camarilla were even scareder" she grinned.

"Yes" Petra chuckled. "Because nobody messes with your Mom! Come here!" She grabbed Abigail and gave her a noogie, then they playfully tussled in the grass. After a while, Petra sat up, her daughter in her lap.

"Mommy?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, Abigail?" Petra replied.

"We're pals, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

"Abigail," said Petra seriously, after a pause. "I'm going to tell you something that my mother told me when I was your age. Look at the stars." Abigail obeyed. "The great Queens of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" asked Abigail, in awe.

"Yes," Petra replied. "So remember, whenever you feel alone, those Queens will always be there to guide you... And so will I."


	7. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be Prepared!

While Abigail and Petra had their talk, the Camarilla were hiding out in a cave, and they weren't thrilled at all...

Clive and Augustin were sitting together, while Izadora sat apart from them, nursing her wounds.

"That stupid Petra, I won't be able to rest easy for a week!" Grumbled Clive, while Augustin giggled. "Stop laughing Augustin, it's not funny!"

"I can't help it if you are afraid of the big bad Queen Petra" Augustin laughed.

"Hey!" Clive growled, leaping at Augustin.

"Will you idiots knock it off already?" Izadora snapped.

"Augustin started it," Clive mumbled.

"Look at you two!" Izadora scolded them. "It's no wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain!"

"I hate dangling," said Clive.

"If it weren't for Petra and her lot we'd be running the joint," Izadora pondered.

"I hate them," said Clive. "They're annoying."

"And pushy" added Izadora.

"And stinky."

"And boy, are they... UGLY!" said all three Camarilla in unison.

"Surely we're not all that bad," said Alder, appearing in the mouth of the cave.

"Oh, it's only you Alder," said Clive, relieved.

"We thought it might have been somebody important, like Petra," said Izadora, smirking. "Now that's power."

"Hearing her name gives me the shivers," said Augustin.

"Petra," Clive taunted. Augustin shivered.

"Ooh, do it again!" He giggled.

"Petra, Petra, Petra!" Clive repeated as he and Augustin began rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Alder groaned.

"But you Alder, you're one of us," said Izadora.

"Yeah, you're a real pal" added Clive.

"Did you bring us something to eat dear Alder?" asked Augustin. Alder sighed and tossed them each a piece of meat.

"I don't know if you really deserve this" she frowned, as the Camarilla tucked in. "I practically gift-wrapped those children for you and you couldn't even dispose of them."

"Hey, it wasn't like they were alone," said Izadora, annoyed.

"Yeah," said Clive defensively. "What were we supposed to do, kill the Queen?"

"That," said Alder, grinning evilly, "Is exactly what I was proposing."

Alder: **_I know that your powers of retention_ **

**_Are as wet as a warthog's backside._ **

**_But thick as you are,_ **

**_Pay attention!_ **

Alder swatted the meat out of Augustin's hand.

**_My words are a matter of pride._ **

**_It's clear from your vacant expressions,_ **

**_That the lights are not all on upstairs._ **

**_But we're talking of Queens and successions,_ **

**_Even you can't be caught unawares!_ **

Alder leaped at Izadora and Clive, startling them into falling onto two geysers, which blasted them into the air.

**_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime,_ **

**_Prepare for sensational news!_ **

**_A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer..._ **

"But where do we feature?" Izadora interrupted. Alder pinched her cheek like a child.

**_Just listen to teacher._ **

**_I know it seems sordid,_ **

**_But you'll be rewarded,_ **

**_When at last I am given my dues!_ **

**_And injustice deliciously squared,_ **

**_Be prepared!_ **

"Sure we'll be prepared... Uh, prepared for what?" asked Clive, confused.

"For the death of the Queen!" growled Alder.

"Why is she sick?" asked Augustin.

"No, you fool!" she yelled, lifting him by the collar. "We're going to kill her... and Abigail too," she added, dropping Augustin.

"Great idea, who needs a Queen?" Clive grinned.

"No Queen, no Queen!" the three Camarilla chanted in unison.

"Idiots!" Alder snarled. "There will be a Queen!"

"But you said.." Izadora frowned.

"I will be Queen!" said Alder triumphantly. "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yeah! Long live the Queen!" cheered Izadora, Clive, and Augustin, as other Camarilla emerged from the shadows to join them.

Camarilla:  **_It's great that we'll soon be connected_ **

**_With a Queen who'll be all-time adored!_ **

Alder:  **_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected,_ **

**_To take certain duties on board._ **

**_The future is littered with prizes,_ **

**_And though I'm the main addressee,_ **

**_The point that I must emphasize is..._ **

Alder snarled suddenly at one poor Camarilla, causing him to panic and fall to his doom into a fiery crevice.

**_YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!_ **

**_So prepare for the coup of the century._ **

Camarilla:  **_Oooh!_ **

Alder:  **_Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_ **

Camarilla:  **_Oooh, ah ah!_ **

Alder:  **_Meticulous planning,_ **

**_Tenacity spanning,_ **

**_Decades of denial,_ **

**_Is simply why I'll,_ **

**_Be Queen undisputed,_ **

**_Respected, saluted,_ **

**_And seen for the wonder I am!_ **

**_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared,_ **

**_Be prepared!_ **

Everybody:  **_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared,_ **

**_Be prepared!_ **


	8. To Die For

A few days later, Alder put her terrible plan into action. she took Abigail to a large canyon, sitting her on a rock under a tree.

"Now you wait here, dear" Alder smiled. "Your mother has a wonderful surprise for you."

"Really?" said Abigail excitedly. "What is it, what is it?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Alder grinned.

"If you tell me, I promise I'll act surprised," said Abigail.

"You are such a naughty girl" Alder chuckled.

"Come on, Aunt Alder" Abigail frowned.

"No Abigail, this is just for you and your Mommy, a mother-daughter thing. I should go get her..."

"I'll come with you," said Abigail, beginning to climb down.

"No!" Alder snapped, before quickly calming herself down to avoid giving the game away. "No, you just stay there on that rock. We wouldn't want you getting yourself into another mess like you did with the Camarilla."

"You know about that?" said Abigail, face falling.

"Abigail, everybody knows about that," Alder pouted.

"Really?" said Abigail, embarrassed.

"Yes," said Alder, placing a hand on her niece's shoulder. "Lucky Mommy was there to save you huh? And just between you and me, you should work on that windstrike of yours."

"Okay. Hey Aunt Alder, am I gonna like this surprise?"

"Abigail, it's to die for" Alder grinned, before walking away.

Meanwhile, in a grassy field at the top of the gorge, Izadora, Clive, and Augustin hid behind a rock, watching a herd of cattle, horses, and other large four-legged animals grazing.

"Man, I'm so hungry!" said Clive, licking his lips. "I just gotta have some meat!"

"Stay put!" Izadora hissed at him.

"Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?"

"No, we wait for the signal from Alder!" A few moments after Izadora said these words, Alder appeared on a high rock, grinning evilly at them. "There she is, let's go!" she cried, getting in amongst the animals and frightening them into flight.

"Little windstrike, ha!" Abigail cried. "I'll show them!" she spotted a small lizard sunning itself on the ground nearby and decided that this was a perfect time to practice. She tried to sing the seed, but only a little gust of wind came out. She tried again a few more times with the same result until finally, she accidentally windstriked the lizard into the side of the ravine causing tiny rocks to fall. Despite this, Abigail was still proud of herself. But then, the Princess heard an enormous rumble, saw some pebbles shake on the ground, and looked up to see a herd of animals stampeding down into the gorge, her eyes widening in horror.

"Look, sire," said Anacostia as she and Petra stood atop Salem Rock, surveying the land. "The herd is on the move."

"Odd.." Petra frowned.

"Stampede, in the gorge!" Alder cried, running to them. "Hurry, Abigail's down there!"

"Abigail?" cried Petra, worried, instantly setting off, along with Anacostia, and Alder who ran a little way behind, smirking.

Back in the gorge, Abigail ran, weaving in and out of the feet of the stampeding animals, and so far managing to avoid injury. She grabbed onto a small, dying tree and pulled herself into one of its branches, but she knew she couldn't hold on forever...

"Anacostia!" she cried, as she spotted the young advisor standing on the edge of the gorge looking out for her. "Anacostia, help me!"

"Hang on, Abigail!" Anacostia called, running for help. "Your mother is on her way!" She ran back to Petra, pointing her out. "There, in that tree! But hurry, she can't hold on much longer!" Petra rushed down the gorge into the mass of stampeding animals, her daughter being her only priority. "Oh Alder, what are we going to do?" Anacostia wailed to the Queen's sister. "I'll go get help that's what I'll do.." Unfortunately before Anacostia could leave, Alder backhanded her into a wall, knocking her out.

After a lot of ducking and weaving, and quite a few bumps and bruises, Queen Petra reached the tree where Abigail was perched.

"Mommy!" she cried.

"It's okay Abigail, I've got you" she cried as she pulled her out of the tree. She managed to push through the herd, then climb one-handed to push Abigail to safety on a rock, but slipped back into the waves of animals.

"Mommy!" Abigail screamed. Fortunately, a few seconds later, she leaped out of the stampeding herd, and, with some difficulty, began to climb the steep rock. "Yay!" Abigail cried. The Queen climbed out of Abigail's sight, reaching the ledge on which Alder sat, but lacked the strength to climb up on her own.

"Sister, help me" pleaded Petra. Alder just grinned evilly, then dug her nails into Petra’s hands.

"Long live the Queen!" she cackled, throwing her sister off the rock.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Petra screamed.

"Mommy!" Abigail screamed, seeing her mother fall.


	9. Run Away and Never Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the tears...

After the herd of animals was gone, Abigail ran into the canyon to look for Petra...

"Mommy!" Abigail called, her tiny voice echoing through the dusty gorge. "Mommy, where are you?" The little Princess heard something running towards her and looked up hopefully, but it was only a stray horse who had been separated from the herd. Then, as the clouds of dust finally began to clear, she spotted the Queen's limp, broken form crumpled on the ground. "Mommy!" she cried, running to her mother's motionless body. She tugged on her arm. "Mommy, come on, you have to get up!" She tugged harder, but Petra still wouldn't budge. "Mommy, we have to go home, Daddy will be worried! Help!" she cried. "Anybody, help!" No help came, and when Petra still wouldn't move, she lay beside her mother and wrapped her tiny arms as far around her as they could go, sobbing into her chest.

"Oh Abigail, what have you done?" came a familiar, evil voice from behind her.

"Th-there was a stampede, sh-she tried to save me" Abigail sobbed, looking up into her Aunt's falsely sympathetic face. "I-it was an accident, I didn't m-mean to..."

"Oh, of course, you didn't," said Alder sadly. "Nobody ever means for these things to happen. But the Queen is dead, Abigail. If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive." Little Abigail's eyes widened in horror, and Alder gasped, wanting to twist the knife just a little bit further, as though letting the poor child think she'd killed her mother wasn't enough. "What will your father think?"

"What should I do?" Abigail cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Run away, Abigail," said Alder. "Run away, and never return." Abigail instantly obeyed her Aunt's orders, turning and running as fast as she could. As Alder stared after her niece, Clive, Izadora, and Augustin appeared at her side. "Kill her" she ordered, no emotion crossing her face.

As Abigail ran, she became aware that the Camarilla were chasing her, so she tried to go faster. She reached the edge of the Salem Lands, facing a big drop into a patch of thorns, but she had no choice but to take it, so she jumped, and thankfully emerged out the other side unharmed. Clive, who tried to follow, was not so lucky. He yelped in pain, then clambered back up to the others with a bunch of thorns sticking out of his buttocks. Augustin giggled, and he glared at him.

"Look, look, there she goes!" cried Izadora, pointing after Abigail as she fled into the desert.

"Go get her then" Clive frowned.

"And end up looking like you, Cactus butt? No way" she and Augustin collapsed into a fit of laughter. "She's as good as dead out there anyway, and if she does come back, we'll kill her."

"Yeah. You hear that kid?" Clive yelled after Abigail. "If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!

That night, everyone gathered at Salem Rock to mourn the loss of their Queen and Princess, and greet their new Queen.

"Of course, the death of Queen Petra is a terrible tragedy, but to lose Abigail, who had barely begun to live..." said Alder. Anacostia placed a comforting hand on the distraught James's shoulder, and poor little Libba sobbed into her mother's chest. "I consider it a deep personal loss" Alder continued. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet from the ashes of this tragedy, we will rise to meet the dawn of a new era," Camarilla began to emerge from the shadows, while everybody gasped in shock, "In which, Witch, Civilian, and Camarilla come together, in a great and glorious future!"

Byron watched the proceedings from his cave on the edge of the Salem Lands, sighing sadly. He swiped his hand across the painting of Abigail on his wall, smudging it.

Meanwhile, poor Abigail had passed out in the desert. Buzzards surrounded her, waiting for her to die so they could have their feast. Suddenly, a young civilian man, carrying a young civilian woman on his back, charged at the buzzards, frightening them away.

"Alright, I love buzzard bowling!" the woman grinned, sliding off the man's back. The young man looked at Abigail and frowned.

"Um, Tally, I think this one's still alive, you better come check it out."

"Alright, let's see what we've got here..." The young woman, Tally, lifted Abigail's arm, then gasped, backing away. "It's a witch!"

"Only a little one" the young man smiled. "She's so cute, and she's all alone. Couldn't we keep her?"

"Gerit, are you nuts? We're talking about a witch here!" Tally cried. "Witches destroy creatures like us."

"But if we look after her now, when she grows up, she might be on our side," said Gerit.

"Yeah right..." Tally frowned before her eyes widened. "Hey, I know, what if she's on our side?"

"I just said that" Gerit frowned. Tally continued as though the idea was her own.

"It might not be such a bad idea to have a witch around" she grinned.

"So we can keep her?" Gerit smiled, gently scooping Abigail into his arms.

"Of course we can keep her, who's the brains in this outfit huh?" said Tally. "Now come on, let's get her home.


	10. Hakuna Matata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail learns a very important philosophy.

Gerit and Tally took Abigail to their home in the rainforest...

Gerit had sat Abigail down beside a small lagoon, and Tally was splashing her face with water. The little witch slowly began to stir.

"Hey," she said as Abigail opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so..." said Abigail, still a little dazed.

"You nearly died," said Gerit, concerned.

"I saved you," said Tally proudly. Gerit glared at her. "Oh, and Gerit helped, a little."

"Oh. Well, thanks" said Abigail, getting up and beginning to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tally frowned.

"Nowhere," said Abigail sadly.

"Gee, she looks a little blue," said Tally.

"Seems a perfect healthy brown to me," said Gerit, confused.

"I meant she's depressed, Gerit" Tally clarified.

"Oh," said Gerit. He ran to catch up with Abigail, crouching to her eye level. "Hey kiddo, what's eatin' you?"

"Nothing, she's on top of the food chain!" Tally laughed. Gerit frowned at her to indicate that the joke wasn't funny, and her laughter slowed to an awkward chuckle. "So, where are you from?" she asked Abigail.

"Who cares?" Abigail sighed. "I can't go back.."

"So you're an outcast" Tally smiled, laying a hand on Abigail's shoulder. "Well that's great, so are we!"

"What did you do?" Gerit asked.

"Something terrible," said Abigail, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it.."

"Then we won’t ask about it!" Gerit grinned.

"Gerit," Tally frowned, before turning back to Abigail. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Only if you can change the past" Abigail sighed sadly.

"Well, in times like this," said Gerit, "My girl Tally here always says 'You've got to put your behind in the past'. Abigail gave him a confused look.

"That's not it Gerit," said Tally. "What he means is, you've got to put your past behind you." Abigail just looked confused. "Okay, let's put it this way. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right" Abigail nodded.

"Wrong!" said Tally. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world!"

"That's not what I was taught," Abigail frowned.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson," said Tally. "Repeat after me: Hakuna Matata."

"Sudoku Banana?" said Abigail, confused.

Gerit smiled at Abigail, before sounding the words out. "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means no worries" he explained. Tally let out a happy sigh at the thought.

Tally:  **_Hakuna Matata,_ **

**_What a wonderful phrase!_ **

Gerit smiled and joined in.

Gerit:  **_Hakuna Matata,_ **

**_Ain't no passing craze!_ **

Tally:  **_It means no worries,_ **

**_For the rest of your days!_ **

Gerit put his arm around Tally's shoulders.

Both:  **_It's our problem-free,_ **

**_Philosophy,_ **

**_Hakuna Matata!_ **

"Hakuna Matata?" asked Abigail, still confused.

"It's our motto" Gerit smiled.

"What's a motto?" Abigail frowned.

"Nothing! What's a motto with you?" Tally laughed.

"These two words will solve all your problems,” Gerit said.

"Yeah" Tally grinned. "Take Gerit for example..."

Tally:  **_Why,_ **

**_When he was a young boy..._ **

Gerit:  **_When I was a young booooooooooooooy!_ **

"Very good" Tally smiled.

"Thank you," said Gerit.

Tally:  **_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal,_ **

**_He could clear all the Salem Lands after every meal!_ **

Gerit:  **_I'm a sensitive soul,_ **

**_Though I seem thick-skinned!_ **

**_And it hurt, that my friends never stood downwind!_ **

Gerit flourished his hand over his forehead dramatically.

**_And oh, the shame!_ **

Tally:  **_He was ashamed!_ **

Gerit:  **_Thought of changing my name!_ **

Tally:  **_Oh what's in a name?_ **

Gerit:  **_And I got downhearted!_ **

Tally:  **_How did you feel?_ **

Gerit: **_Every time_** **_that I..._ **

"Gerit!" Tally snapped. "Not in front of the kid!"

"Oops, sorry," said Gerit sheepishly.

Gerit & Tally:  **_Hakuna Matata,_ **

**_What a wonderful phrase!_ **

**_Hakuna Matata,_ **

**_Ain't no passing craze!_ **

The sad expression on Abigail's face slowly turned into a smile, and she decided to join in too.

Abigail:  **_It means no worries,_ **

**_For the rest of your days!_ **

"Yeah, sing it, kid!" Tally smiled, while Gerit lifted the now giggling Abigail onto his shoulders and headed towards the small patch of rainforest he and Tally called their own.

Abigail & Gerit:  **_It's our problem-free,_ **

**_Philosophy!_ **

**_Hakuna Matata!_ **

"Here we are, our humble home" Tally smiled.

"You live here?" said Abigail, looking around in awe.

"We live wherever we like," said Tally proudly.

"Yep, home is where your rump rests," said Gerit.

"It's beautiful," said Abigail, as Gerit gently set her down. He then completely ruined the moment by letting out a huge belch.

"Man, I'm starving."

"Me too," said Abigail. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow."

"Too bad, we're fresh out of cow," said Tally.

"Any sheep?"

"Nope," said Gerit.

"Pig?"

"Wrong! Look, if you're going to live with us, you're gonna have to learn how to eat like us" said Tally. "Hmm, this looks like a good place to rustle up some grub." She lifted a log, revealing a variety of insects. She picked one up.

"Yuck!" said Abigail, disgusted. "What's that?"

"A grub," said Tally, popping it into her mouth. "Mmm, tastes like chicken."

"Eeew!" said Abigail. Gerit picked up a worm and slurped it into his mouth.

"Slimy, yet satisfying" he smiled.

"These are rare delicacies," said Tally, crunching on a beetle.

"I wasn't too crazy about the whole thing either at first, but you'll learn to love them," said Gerit.

"I'm telling you, this is a great life. No rules, no responsibilities" said Tally, offering a grub to Abigail. "What do you say?" Abigail hesitated for a moment, then shrugged.

"Hakuna Matata" she sighed, slurping the bug down. A small smile spread across her face. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it!" Tally cried, grinning. The newly formed trio continued to roam through the rainforest. They crossed a log lying across a river, and as they did, Abigail appeared to age\\.

Tally & Gerit:  **_Hakuna Matata,_ **

**_Hakuna Matata,_ **

**_Hakuna Matata!_ **

The now eighteen-year-old Abigail swung on a vine, jumping into the lagoon. Tally and Gerit dove after her.

Abigail:  **_It means no worries,_ **

**_For the rest of your days!_ **

The three friends climbed out of the lagoon, walking side by side into the rainforest.

Abigail, Gerit & Tally:  **_It's our problem-free,_ **

**_Philosophy!_ **

**_Hakuna Matata!_ **


	11. Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen

Even though Abigail was happy, the Salem Lands, under Alder's rule, had become a very sad place. The sun no longer shone, no plants could grow, and all the animals had either died or moved away...

In Alder's cave, the self-appointed Queen sat resting, while poor Anacostia had been trapped inside an animal's rib-cage, her freedom cruelly taken away. The advisor sang sadly.

Anacostia:  **_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen,_ **

**_Nobody knows my sorrow..._ **

"Oh really Anacostia, lighten up," said Alder. "Sing something with a little bounce in it." Anacostia paused, thinking for a moment.

**_It's a small world after all..._ **

"No!" Alder snapped. "Anything but that!" Anacostia sighed, knowing only one song that could placate the 'Queen'.

**_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts,_ **

**_There they are all standing in a row._ **

Alder smiled, joining in.

Anacostia & Alder:  **_Big ones, small ones,_ **

**_Some as big as your head..._ **

"I never would have had to do this for Petra..." Anacostia mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Alder roared.

"Nothing," said Anacostia quickly.

"You know the law. Never mention that name in my presence. I am Queen!"

"Of course sire, you are Queen," said Anacostia, shrinking back in her cage. "I was only comparing your royal managerial approaches..." Anacostia was saved from having to say any more when Izadora, Augustin, and Clive entered the cave.

"Hi, Queen Aldie!" Augustin giggled.

"Oh, what is it this time?" said Alder, rolling her eyes.

"We've got a bone to pick with you!" Izadora frowned. "There's no food, no water..."

"Yeah!" Clive yelled. "It's dinner time and we haven't even got a stinkin’ entree!"

"It's not my job to hunt," said Alder disinterestedly.

"But the others won't hunt" Augustin pouted.

"Oh, eat Anacostia then" Alder suggested dryly.

"You wouldn't want me!" said Anacostia quickly, panicking. " I'd be so tough and gamey and... eeww... "

"Nonsense, Anacostia," said Alder, smirking evilly, eyes shining with amusement at the advisor's distress. "All you need is a little garnish.” 

While the 'Queen' appeared to be distracted with mentally torturing poor Anacostia, Clive pulled his two fellow Camarilla over to him. He bent close to their ears, trying to speak quietly so as not to let Alder hear what he was saying.

"And we thought things were bad under Petra..."

"WHAT?" Alder roared. It seemed, apparently, that the woman had developed hypersensitive hearing regarding the uttering of her dearly departed sister's name.

"Uh.. etcetera, boss, I said etcetera!" said Clive quickly. Alder’s eyes narrowed, but she chose to let it go. As much as she'd like to think she was powerful on her own, she knew she needed the power, and threat, of the Camarilla behind her if she wanted to keep her firm grip on the throne.

"Alright then. Now go!" she growled.

"But Aldie, we're still hungry!" Augustin wailed.

"I said go!" Alder snapped.


	12. In the Jungle the Witch Sleeps Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail runs into an old friend

That night, back in the rainforest, Abigail, Gerit, and Tally were laying down together, looking up at the stars...

Suddenly, the peaceful atmosphere was shattered when a certain brunette witch let out a huge belch.

"Nice one, Abigail" Tally smirked.

"Thanks" Abigail smiled. "Man, I'm stuffed!"

"Me too," said Gerit. "I ate like a pig!"

"You are a pig," Abigail teased.

"I guess I am," Gerit laughed. The trio fell into a companionable silence. "Hey Tally, ever wonder what those little sparkly dots up there are?"

"I don't wonder, Gerit, I know" Tally replied.

"Then what are they?"

"Uh... They're fireflies. Fireflies that got stuck up in.. uh.. that big bluish-black thing."

"Oh. I always thought that they were big balls of gas floating millions of miles away" Gerit frowned.

"Everything is gas to you, Gerit" said Tally, rolling her eyes, smiling. "What do you think Abigail?"

"I don't know..." Abigail hesitated.

"Come on, tell us!" said Tally.

"Well.." Abigail began reluctantly, "Somebody once told me that the great Queens of the past are up there, watching over us."

"Really?" asked Gerit.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Tally frowned, before both she and Gerit burst into a fit of laughter.

"Pretty dumb, huh?" Abigail smiled weakly, but inside her heart was breaking all over again. She looked back up at the stars, sighing sadly. "I think I'm gonna go hit the sack guys."

"Was it something I said?" Tally frowned as the witch walked away. Gerit just shrugged. Abigail slumped down sadly onto the edge of a grassy cliff nearby, causing a slight breeze that blew all of the seeds of one dandelion away into the night.

Eventually, the seeds reached the cave of a certain shaman. He caught them in his hand, sniffing them. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Abigail?" Byron asked himself, hardly daring to believe it. "She's alive?" A smile slowly spread across his face. "She's alive!" He ran back inside, howling with joy, and covered the smudged painting of young Abigail with a new painting of her as an adult. "It is time!"

The next day, Gerit and Tally were roaming through the rainforest together, singing a happy little tune.

Gerit:  **_Whimoweh,_ **

**_Wimoweh,_ **

**_Whimoweh..._ **

Tally: **_In the jungle,_ **

**_The mighty jungle,_ **

**_The witch sleeps tonight!_ **

Gerit spotted a bug crawling along the ground and wandered off after it, licking his lips.

**_In the jungle,_ **

**_The quiet jungle,_ **

**_The witch sleeps tonight..._ **

"I can't hear you Gerit, back me up!”

**_Wiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiii-wiii-um-um-eweh.._ **

Tally frowned, looking around to find Gerit still MIA.

"Gerit?"

Gerit was still following the bug when he heard the sound of a twig snapping behind him.

"Is that you, Tal?" he asked. When no response came, he just shrugged, grabbing the bug and eating it.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind him, "I was wondering if you could.." Gerit turned to see a young witch with short dark and curly hair and brown eyes. He screamed and ran. "Hey, wait!" the woman cried, chasing after him.

"Gerit?" Tally called, looking for the boy. "Gerit, where are you?" Her question was soon answered when the man in question came speeding through the forest, screaming. He tripped over, and tried to crawl into a hollow log to continue his escape, but he got stuck halfway. "What's going on?"

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" screamed Gerit, slightly muffled, from inside the log. Tally looked up to see the brunette witch running towards them, and began screaming too, desperately trying to push Gerit through to the other side of the log.

"Stop screaming!" cried the witch as she approached. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just..." The poor woman was prevented from finishing her explanation when she was suddenly windstriked into the tree.

"Leave them alone!" Abigail cried. The other witch groaned as this was really all just a big misunderstanding, but she had to defend herself, so she windstriked back.

"Don't worry, Gerit, I'm here for you" said Tally, patting his butt before turning back to the fight. "Alright, Abigail! Go for the jugular, the jugular! I knew she'd come in handy." Abigail lunged at the other witch, tackling her to the ground. Tally gave Gerit a running commentary as they wrestled. "Abigail's got her! No wait, she's got Abigail!" After some further tussling, the curly-haired brunette emerged victorious. Abigail felt a shock of recognition as she gazed into her wide brown eyes. Those eyes were one of her earliest memories, she would have recognized them anywhere.

"Libba?" she asked, surprised. "Is it really you?" The other girl climbed off of Abigail, confused.

"Who are you?" she asked. There was something strangely familiar about the other brunette, but she couldn't quite place it.

"It's me, Abigail."

"Abigail?" Libba paused for a second, hesitating, but Abigail flashed her cheeky grin, and she knew it was the truth. Abigail's smile was one of Libba's earliest memories, just like Libba's eyes were one of Abigail's. "Abigail!" she cried happily, flying into the arms of her long-lost friend.


	13. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between Libba and Abigail.

Tally's jaw dropped.

"Did I miss something?" Tally was ignored. Abigail and Libba clung to each other's hands, jumping up and down and squealing like schoolgirls.

"What are you doing here?" asked Abigail, grinning.

"What's going on?" Tally frowned. She was still ignored.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?'" Libba beamed. "What are you doing here?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Tally roared. She did not like being ignored at all.

"Tally, this is Libba," Abigail smiled. "She's my best friend!"

"Friend?" Tally frowned, confused.

"Hey, Gerit" Abigail pulled the boy out of the log and introduced him. "This is Libba. Libba, meet Gerit."

"I am honored to make your acquaintance" grinned Gerit, bowing.

"The pleasure's all mine" Libba laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, time out!" cried Tally. "You know her, and she knows you.." she pointed at Gerit. "But she wants to kill him, and everybody's okay with this? AM I MISSING SOMETHING?"

"I never wanted to kill him, that was a huge misunderstanding" Libba frowned. "I was just trying to ask for directions."

"See Tally? Nobody's killing anybody" Abigail chuckled.

"Wait until everybody finds out you've been here all this time" Libba smiled at her friend. "Wow, what will your father think?" Abigail's face paled as painful memories filled her mind.

"He doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Of course they do," said Libba, frowning. "Everybody thinks you're dead."

"They do?" asked Abigail, confused.

"Yes. Alder told us about the stampede."

"She did?" said Abigail nervously. "What else did she tell you?"

"It doesn't matter now. The point is you're alive, and that means..." a smile spread over Libba's face. "You're the Queen!"

"The Queen? Um, I think you've got your wires crossed there," Tally frowned. Gerit, however, had a completely different reaction.

"The Queen?" he cried, dropping to his knees and kissing Abigail's toes. "Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet!"

"Cut it out!" Abigail snapped, pulling her foot away.

"Besides, it's grovel, Gerit, and don't" Tally turned to her brunette witch friend. "Abigail's not the Queen... Are you?"

"No," Abigail replied, shaking her head.

"Abigail?" asked Libba, confused.

"No, I'm not the Queen" Abigail repeated. "Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight" Tally frowned. "You're the Queen, and you never even told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same girl," said Abigail.

"But with power!" Tally grinned. Libba looked at Abigail's two strange friends, then back to Abigail. There were clearly some things that they needed to talk about.

"Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" she asked.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of us, right Abigail?" said Tally, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you better go," said Abigail with a small smile.

"It starts" Tally sighed, as she and Gerit headed off. "You think you know a girl..."

"Tally and Gerit" Abigail smiled. This soon turned to a frown when she turned and saw her friend beginning to sob. "Libba? What's wrong?"

"It's like you're back from the dead" Libba replied, eyes filled with tears. "You don't know how much this is going to mean to everyone... What it means to me." She hugged Abigail tight. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too" Abigail smiled, hugging her back.

"This stinks," said Tally, as she and Gerit spied on the pair from the bushes.

"Sorry" Gerit apologized.

"Not you!" Tally snapped. "Them! Abigail. Her. Alone."

"What's so bad about that?" Gerit frowned.

Tally:  **_I can see what's happening_ **

"What?" asked Gerit, confused.

**_And they don't have a clue!_ **

"Who?"

**_They'll fall in love,_ **

**_And here's the bottom line,_ **

**_Our trio's down to two!_ **

"Oh," Gerit sighed, finally catching on. Tally put on a fake French accent.

**_Ze sweet caress of twilight,_ **

**_There's magic everywhere._ **

**_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_ **

**_Disaster's in the air!_ **

Abigail and Libba were walking together by the side of the lagoon.

Libba:  **_Can you feel the love tonight?_ **

**_The peace the evening brings._ **

**_The world for once,_ **

**_In perfect harmony,_ **

**_With all, it's living things._ **

The pair stopped to have a drink. Abigail glanced aside to Libba.

Abigail:  **_So many things to tell her,_ **

**_But how to make her see?_ **

**_The truth about my past..._ **

Abigail shook her head.

**_Impossible!_ **

**_She'd turn away from me._ **

Libba looked at Abigail and would have given anything to read her thoughts.

Libba:  **_She's holding back,_ **

**_She's hiding,_ **

**_But what I can't decide._ **

**_Why won't she be the Queen I know she is,_ **

**_The Queen I see inside!_ **

Abigail dove into the water, hiding beneath the surface. When Libba looked around to find her, Abigail pulled her in.

Chorus:  **_Can you feel the love tonight?_ **

**_The peace the evening brings._ **

Libba climbed out of the water, dripping and annoyed, but smirked as she pushed Abigail back in.

**_The world for once,_ **

**_In perfect harmony,_ **

**_With all its living things._ **

Abigail playfully chased Libba through the forest, then tackled her to the ground, pinning her. Suddenly, Libba leaned up and kissed her. Abigail was startled for a moment, but then kissed her back passionately.

**_Can you feel the love tonight?_ **

**_You needn't look too far._ **

**_Speeding through the night's uncertainties,_ **

**_Love is where we are_ **

Tally:  **_And if she falls in love tonight,_ **

**_It can be assumed..._ **

Gerit:  **_Her carefree days with us are history..._ **

Both:  **_In short our pal is doomed!_ **


	14. Sometimes Bad Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a lovers' quarrel.

"Isn't this place great?" Abigail smiled, snuggled up with Libba as they looked out over the rainforest.

"It is beautiful," Libba agreed. "But there's one thing I don't understand. You were alive all this time. Why didn't you ever come back to Salem Rock?" Abigail sighed, then stood up, moving away from Libba.

"I just needed to get out on my own, live my own life" Abigail lied. "I did, and it's great."

"We've really needed you back home," said Libba.

"Nobody needs me..." Abigail mumbled.

"Yes, we do!" Libba cried, moving closer to her. "You're the Queen, you're supposed to rule the Salemlands!"

"No, I'm not, Alder is."

"She let the Camarilla take over the Kingdom!"

"What?" gasped Abigail, shocked.

"Everything's destroyed," said Libba. "There's no food, no water..." she grasped her new love's hands tightly in her own, desperately hoping that she could get through to her. "Abigail, if you don't do something about this soon everyone could starve, or die." Abigail paused for a moment, considering Libba's words, but then pulled her hands out of the other witch's grip, and turned to walk away.

"I can't go back..." she whispered.

"Why?" Libba yelled after her.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata" Abigail sighed.

"What?" Libba frowned, confused.

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I've learned out here, Gerit and Tally live by it" Abigail explained. "Sometimes, bad things happen..."

"Abigail..." Libba tried to interrupt, but she was ignored.

"And you can't do anything about it, so why worry?" Abigail finished.

"Because it's your responsibility!" Libba yelled angrily.

"What about you?" Abigail snapped, spinning around. "You left!"

"I left to find help," said Libba. "And I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

"I'm sorry, I can't," said Abigail. "Go find someone else."

"What happened to you?" Libba frowned. "You're not the Abigail I remember."

"You're right, I'm not," said Abigail, glaring at the other witch. "Happy now?"

"No, just disappointed," said Libba annoyed.

"You're starting to sound like my Mother!" Abigail yelled.

"Well good, at least one of us does!" Libba shot back.

"You think you can just waltz in here after all these years and tell me how to live my life?" Abigail yelled her expression a mixture of anger, sadness, and pain. "Well, you can't, Libba! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"I would if you'd just tell me!"

"Forget it!" Abigail shouted as she disappeared into the rainforest.

"Fine then!" Libba yelled back, walking away.

A little later, Abigail paced backward and forward in a clearing, talking to herself.

"She's wrong, I can't go back! What would it prove anyway? I couldn't change anything." She looked to the stars, calling out to her absent mother. "You said you'd always be there for me!" she cried. "But you're not! You're not.." Tears began to stream down Abigail's face. "You're not, and it's my fault. It's all my fault." Abigail slumped to the ground, sobbing.


	15. Remember Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byron and Petra gives Abigail the push she needs

Byron sat in a nearby tree, watching the sobbing witch for a little while longer before finally deciding to make his move. He began to chant. Abigail looked up, a little surprised by his presence, although not entirely bothered by it. Obviously not recognizing Byron as the shaman who had presented her at her birth, she looked away, sighing, and trying to ignore him. Eventually, the chanting began to annoy Abigail, so she got up and walked to the lagoon she had visited with Libba just a few hours before. She picked up a rock, skipping it across the water's surface. Byron followed her, still chanting, and chose another tree.

"Would you cut it out?" Abigail snapped, annoyed.

"I can't cut it out, it'll just grow back" Byron chuckled, before continuing to chant. Abigail tried to leave, but Byron followed her again.

"Stop following me, you creepy man!" she yelled. "Who are you anyway?"

"The real question," said Byron, "Is who are you?" Abigail jumped, slightly taken aback by the shaman's question.

"I thought I knew," she sighed. "But now I'm not so sure..."

"I know exactly who you are," said Byron, beckoning for Abigail to come closer. "Come here, it's a secret..." Abigail obeyed. Byron leaned in as if to whisper something into her ear, then began chanting again, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Enough! That's not funny!" Abigail snapped. "What does it even mean?"

"It means, you're a man and I'm not!" Byron chuckled.

"I think you're kind of confused" Abigail frowned. She turned to walk away and was startled when Byron suddenly jumped down in front of her.

"Wrong!" he yelled. "I'm not the one who's confused here. You don't even know who you are!"

"And you do?" said Abigail, annoyed.

"Of course I do!" Byron grinned, gently cuffing her on the cheek. "You're Petra's girl!" Abigail was stunned, unable to speak. "Well, bye!" said Byron, heading off.

"Hey!" Abigail called, shaking herself out of her trance and chasing after the shaman. "Hey wait, come back!" She followed the footprints Byron had left behind, eventually finding him meditating in another clearing. "You knew my mother?"

"Correction," said Byron, cracking one eye open. "I know your mother."

"Well, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," said Abigail sadly, "But she died a long time ago."

"Wrong again!" cried Byron, startling the young witch royal as he suddenly leaped to his feet. "She's alive! Come on, I'll show her to you!" The shaman ran into the forest, alternating between dashing through the undergrowth and leaping through the trees. "Just follow your old pal Byron, he knows the way!"

"Hey!" cried Abigail as she chased after him, struggling to keep up. "Wait, wait for me!" She tripped over at one point, but quickly scrambled to her feet, luckily managing to keep Byron in sight. "You're going too fast!" she called desperately. Eventually, the man stopped near a small pool of water.

"Look," he told Abigail. "There she is." Abigail looked into the pool, but only saw herself.

"That's not my mother!" she yelled at Byron, angry at his apparent deception. Above them, the sky rumbled as a mass of clouds moved together. "That's just my reflection!"

"Well, that's the point Abigail," said Byron, placing a hand on the rightful queen's shoulder. "Your mother lives. She lives in you." With that, Byron once again dashed off into the trees.

"Hey, where are you.." Abigail began but was soon distracted by a very familiar voice, seemingly coming from the sky.

"Abigail..."

"Mommy?" Abigail looked up, gasping to see Petra's face in the clouds, looking down on her. She almost felt like she was five years old again.

"Abigail, you have forgotten me," said Petra sadly.

"No!" Abigail cried, tears filling her eyes once again. "No, how could I..."

"You have forgotten who you are, and so you have forgotten me," said Petra. "Look inside yourself, Abigail. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the great circle of life."

"How can I go back?" Abigail yelled to the sky. "I'm not who I used to be!"

"Remember who you are. You are my daughter and the one true queen." As the clouds moved, the image of Petra began to fade. "Remember who you are..."

"No!" cried Abigail, chasing after the clouds when she realized what was happening. "Please don't leave me!"

"Remember..."

"Mommy!"

"Remember…”

"Please come back, I need you!"

"Remember who you are..." Petra disappeared, leaving only a regular cloud behind. Abigail paused, wiping her eyes. She knew what she had to do.


	16. Change is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail's going back!

After Petra disappeared, Byron came and found Abigail in the clearing...

"What was that?" asked the shaman, feigning ignorance. "Strange weather we're having."

"Yeah," said Abigail with a small smile. "It looks like the winds are changing."

"Change is good," said Byron.

"But it's not easy," Abigail sighed. "I know what I have to do, but going back means facing my past, and I've been running from it for so long..." Suddenly, Byron bonked Abigail on the head with his staff. "Ouch!" she yelped, rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

"It doesn't matter," Byron smirked. "It's in the past."

"But it still hurts,.." Abigail grumbled.

"Yes, the past can hurt" Byron agreed. "But the way I see it, Abigail, you can either run from it or learn from it." He swung his staff again, but this time Abigail saw it coming and dodged out of the way."See?" Byron grinned. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well first" Abigail smirked, snatching the staff from the man's hand and taking off at a run, "I'm gonna take your stick!"

"No!" cried Byron, chasing after her. "Not my staff! Give it back!" Abigail chuckled and tossed the staff aside as she continued to run into the distance. "Where are you going?" Byron yelled as he stooped to retrieve the abandoned staff.

"I'm going back!" Abigail called to him as she ran.

"Good!" Byron laughed, knowing his job was done. "Go on, get outta here!"

Meanwhile, back in their rainforest home, Gerit and Tally were curled up together, sleeping. Libba crept over to them, gently poking Tally's arm.

"Hey. Hey, wake up." Tally stirred, only to scream when she saw Libba bending over her. The noise woke Gerit, and he began to scream too. "Whoa, whoa!" cried Libba, taking a few steps back. "It's okay guys, it's only me!"

"Never do that again!" Tally snapped. "Witches, ugh!"

"Have either of you seen Abigail?" Libba asked.

"We thought she was with you," Gerit frowned.

"She was" Libba sighed. "But we fought, and I lost her."

"You won't find her here," said a voice. Libba, Tally, and Gerit looked up to see Byron grinning down at them. "The Queen has returned home."

"She's gone back," said Libba quietly. "I can't believe it, she's gone back." She didn't know whether to smile or cry, torn between joy that Abigail was embracing her destiny and worry that her new love had taken off on her own.

"Gone back where?" Tally frowned, confused, and looked up into the tree again, only to find that Byron was gone. "Who was that guy?"

"Abigail's gone to challenge Alder," said Libba.

"Who called her?" said a confused Gerit, mishearing.

"No, Alder, Abigail's aunt," Libba tried to clarify.

"The tall guy's her aunt?" asked Tally.

"No!" Libba snapped, trying not to lose patience with the two. "Abigail's gone back to her childhood home to challenge her aunt and take her rightful place as Queen."

"Ohhh," said Gerit and Tally in unison.

Not too much later, Abigail reached the edge of the desolate, dying, and mostly deserted Salemlands. She paused for a moment, looking out at Salem Rock looming in the distance. She took a deep breath and was just about to continue when Libba's voice stopped her.

"Abigail, wait!" she called, running up to the other witch's side, joining her in looking over their once happy home. "It's awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you..." said Abigail sadly.

"What made you come back?" Libba asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me" Abigail smiled, rubbing her head, "And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my Kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will," said Libba, closing her hand over Abigail's and kissing her cheek.

"It'll be dangerous," Abigail warned her.

"Danger?" Libba grinned, mimicking Abigail's words from their childhood. "I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha ha!"

"I don't see anything funny about this," said a familiar, sarcastic voice from behind them.

"Tally!" Abigail smiled, turning to see her friends. "Gerit! What are you doing here?"

"At your service, my liege" Gerit grinned, bowing.

"We're really gonna fight your aunt for this?" said Tally, unimpressed.

"Yes, Tally," said Abigail. "This is my home."

"Talk about a fixer-upper" Tally mumbled. Gerit frowned at her. "Oh, but if it's important to you Abigail, we'll be with you to the end."

"Thanks, guys" Abigail smiled.

The four crept towards Salem Rock, ducking behind a boulder to avoid being seen by Izadora, Clive, and Augustin, who were patrolling around it.

"Camarilla!" Tally hissed. "I hate Camarilla. Any idea how we're gonna get past them, Abigail?"

"Live bait" Abigail whispered.

"Good idea.. wait, what?" Tally yelped.

"Please, Tally," said Abigail. "I need you and Gerit to create a diversion."

"What do you expect us to do?" Tally frowned hands-on-hips. "Dress Gerit up in drag and do the hula?"


	17. Abigail's the Rightful Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail comes to face her fears

After making some quick preparations, Tally and Gerit leaped out from behind the boulder, both dressed in full Hawaiian dancing get up, Gerit carrying an apple in his mouth.

"Luau!" shouted Tally, beginning to sing and dance the hula, shaking makeshift maracas as the three Camarillas' attention turned to them.

Tally:  **_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,_ **

**_Eat my buddy Gerit here because he is a treat,_ **

**_Come on down and dine,_ **

**_On this tasty guy,_ **

**_All you've got to do is get in line!_ **

Tally became increasingly nervous as the Camarilla approached, grinning evilly.

**_Are you achin'?_ **

Gerit pulled out the apple.

Gerit:  **_Yup, yup, yup!_ **

Tally:  **_For some human?_ **

Gerit:  **_Yup, yup, yup!_ **

Tally:  **_He's a big boy!_ **

Gerit:  **_Yup, yup!_ **

Tally:  **_You can be a big boy too, oy!_ **

The pair screamed as the Camarilla gave chase, and Tally jumped on Gerit's back.

"We could have both run a lot faster if you'd just run by yourself!" Gerit panted as he ran.

"No time to dwell on that now!" cried Tally. "Just!"

Meanwhile, Abigail and Libba had taken advantage of the distraction caused by their friends and crept closer to Salem Rock, climbing part of the way up it.

"Libba," said Abigail, turning to the brunette, "You go find my father and rally the others, I'll look for Alder."

"Okay. But before you go.." Libba pulled Abigail into a kiss, then let their foreheads rest against each other for a moment after they had parted. "Good luck, and be careful."

"I will," Abigail smiled.

Abigail reached the cave at the top of Salem Rock, hiding just outside when she heard Alder's sudden yell.

"James!" the 'Queen' roared. Abigail watched helplessly as her father made his way up the rock and entered the cave, surrounded by the snarling Camarilla.

"Yes, Alder?" he asked.

"Where is your hunting party?" said Alder. "They're not doing their job."

"There's no food," said James.

"You're just not looking hard enough!" Alder growled.

"It's over, Alder," said James. "There's nothing left. Our only choice is to leave Salem Rock."

"Never!" Alder snarled.

"Then you have sentenced us all to death!" James yelled.

"So be it!"

"You can't do that!"

"I am the Queen!" Alder snapped. "I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the Queen that Petra was you never..." James never had a chance to finish his sentence before Alder smacked him across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm ten times the Queen that Petra was!" she growled. Abigail had seen enough. She leaped onto the ledge outside the cave with a scream of anger. The darkness, combined with a single flash of lightning, made Alder temporarily confused her with somebody else. "Petra?" she cried, backing away. "It can't be, you're dead!" Abigail ignored her for the moment, running into the cave and dropping to her knees at her father's side.

"Petra?" James mumbled, still a little dazed.

"No, Dad," Abigail whispered, gently stroking her father's cheek. "It's me."

"Abigail, you're alive? But how?"

"That doesn't matter now. I'm home." Abigail then stood and turned angrily to her aunt.

"Abigail, dear!" Alder chuckled nervously. "I'm uh, a little surprised to see you..." she turned and glared at Izadora, Clive, and Augustin, who gulped and shrank away into the shadows. "..Alive."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart" Abigail growled.

"Oh Abigail, you must understand," said Alder. "The pressures of running a Kingdom.."

"Are no longer yours" said Abigail coldly. "Step down, Alder."

"Oh, well I would, really," said Alder, gesturing to the Camarilla all around the cave, "But you see they think that I'm the Queen."

"Well, we don't!" cried Libba, appearing at the back of the cave with her mother and the rest of Petra's subjects in tow. "Abigail is the rightful Queen."

"You have two choices, Alder," said Abigail. "Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must it all end in violence?" said Alder with an evil grin. "After all, I'd just hate to be responsible for the death of another family member, wouldn't you?"

"That won't work, Alder," said Abigail, trying to stand her ground. "I've put it behind me."

"Ah, but what about your loyal subjects?" asked Alder. "Have they put it behind them?"

"Abigail, what's she talking about?" Libba frowned.

"So you haven't told them your little secret" Alder smirked. "Well, now's your chance. Tell them, Abigail. Tell them who is responsible for Petra's death!"

"I am," said Abigail, head bowed.

"It's not true!" James shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "Tell me it's not true!"

"It's true," said Abigail sadly.

"See, she admits it!" Alder yelled. "Murderer!"

"No, it was an accident!" Abigail cried.

"If it wasn't for you, Petra would still be alive!" Alder spat. She was slowly backing her niece towards the edge of Salem Rock. "It's your fault she's dead! Do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then you're guilty!"

"I'm not a murderer!" Abigail cried.

"Oh, Abigail you're in trouble again, but this time your Mommy isn't here to save you" Alder taunted. "And now, everybody knows why!" She lashed out at Abigail, who slipped over the edge of Salem Rock, only just managing to grab hold as she fell. A bolt of lightning cracked through the sky, setting fire to the dry grass below.

"Abigail!" Libba cried.

"Well, now this looks familiar" Alder smirked as Abigail struggled to retain her grip. "Hmm, where have I seen it before? Ah yes, now I remember. This is exactly how your mother looked before she died. And here's my little secret..." she leaned closer to Abigail, grabbing her by the collar and whispering into her ear. "I killed Petra." Abigail let out a scream of anger, and, finding new strength, leaped back up onto the rock, pinning a shocked Alder to the ground.

"MURDERER!" she roared.


	18. The Circle Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we've come to the end of this story, but the circle will continue.

"Abigail, please!" Alder begged.

"Tell them the truth," Abigail growled.

"Truth?" Alder frowned. "But Abigail, dear, truth is in the eye of the behold.. ack!" She was cut off as Abigail seized her around the throat, threatening to strangle her.

"Tell them the truth!" she repeated, louder.

"Fine!" Alder spat, breaking free of Abigail's grip. "I did it!"

"So they can hear you" Abigail growled.

"I KILLED Petra!" Alder roared. That was all the Salemlanders needed to hear. Led by Libba, they charged towards Alder, but the Camarilla blocked their way, and a huge battle ensued. Gerit and Tally arrived at the cave, with Tally still on Gerit's back.

"Excuse me, pardon me!" said Tally, throwing an occasional punch or kick to the Camarilla as they fought through the crowd. "Hot stuff coming through, woo!"

"Tally, will you please get off my back now?" Gerit groaned. "We'd both be a lot more helpful if I could actually do something!"

"You are doing something, you're carrying me!" said Tally, throwing another punch. "We're a team!" One Camarilla member broke away from the pack and tried to attack Abigail from behind, but Byron bonked them on the head, arriving just in time to join the fray. Another group of Camarilla tried to take him out, but it turned out that the shaman had awesome martial arts skills, and dispatched of them easily. Meanwhile, Tally and Gerit fought further into the cave, eventually coming across the ribcage in which Anacostia was imprisoned.

"Please, let me out!" the advisor cried. Tally finally got off of Gerit's back and helped him wrench the ribcage open, but Izadora, Clive, and Augustin had used the time to sneak up on them, and they turned around to find themselves trapped.

"Well, well" Izadora smirked. "Looks like you three are gonna be our little snack."

"I don't think so" Gerit frowned, stepping protectively in front of Tally.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Clive taunted. "Fluff head afraid we're gonna hurt his girl?"

"What did you say?" Gerit's eyes narrowed.

"Uh-oh," said Tally, slightly panicked. "He called him fluff head."

"Were you talking to me?" Gerit growled. Clive and the others just laughed.

"They shouldn't have done that," said Tally, worry growing.

"I said, were you talking to me?" Gerit repeated.

"Yes, I was" Clive smirked. "What about it, fluff head?"

"Now they're gonna get it," said Tally, turning to Anacostia. "You might want to close your eyes ma’am, this won't be pretty."

"THEY CALL ME MISTER FLUFF HEAD!" Gerit roared, charging at the Camarilla and pulling a well-concealed scourge from his clothes, causing them to scream and flee.

Meanwhile, Abigail spotted Alder trying to sneak out and chased after her. Alder ran to the end of the cliff, looked at the sheer drop, and gulped, turning back to realize that she was completely at the mercy of her niece.

"Murderer" Abigail growled.

"Abigail, please" she begged. "Please, have mercy!"

"You don't deserve to live," said Abigail coldly.

"But.. but I'm family! And it wasn't my fault!" cried Alder. "It was all the Camarilla’s idea, they're the enemy!" Izadora, Clive, and Augustin, who had been rushing to their boss's aid, heard this and growled as they slipped back into the shadows, angry at her betrayal.

"Why should I believe you?" Abigail yelled. "Everything you ever told me was a lie!"

"What are you going to do?" said Alder with an evil grin. "You wouldn't kill your own aunt..."

"No, Alder, I wouldn't," said Abigail, shaking her head. "I'm not like you."

"Oh thank you, Abigail, you are truly noble," said Alder. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. What can I do to repay you? Just tell me, anything.."

"Run" Abigail growled, echoing the very words her aunt had told her when she was a child. "Run away, Alder, and never return."

"Oh, well of course," said Alder, eyes becoming fixed on a pile of hot embers that had landed at her feet. She scooped them up, throwing them into Abigail's face. "As you wish, Your Majesty!" Abigail let out a scream of pain and fell backward. Alder charged, but the momentum she built up allowed Abigail to send her flying over the cliff with a two-legged donkey kick. She survived the fall and looked up to find herself surrounded by Camarilla. "My friends.." she smiled weakly.

"Friends?" Izadora frowned. "I thought we were the enemy."

"That's what I heard," Clive growled. "What'd you hear Augustin?"

"Aldie doesn't want to play with us anymore, so now she has to go to sleep," said Augustin.

"My thoughts exactly," Izadora growled.

"No, no! I'm sorry!" Alder cried as the Camarilla closed in. "Please, I didn't mean to call you.." Alder let out one final scream, while Abigail looked on in horror. After a while she made her way back to the others. Rain began to fall, putting out all the spot fires that the lightning had caused. Abigail was embraced by her father, then Libba, before reaching Byron.

"It is time" the shaman smiled. Abigail nodded and began slowly making her way up Salem Rock. She passed Gerit and Tally along the way. Gerit bowed, while Tally hugged her. When she was nearing the top, Anacostia ran up beside her. Abigail hadn't really known what type of reception to expect from her mother's former advisor, but she bowed as well, offering her a warm smile. When Abigail finally reached the peak of Salem Rock, the dark storm clouds parted slightly, and a beam of sunlight shone down upon her. The Salemlanders cheered, welcoming their new Queen to the throne.

Three years had gone by and the Salemlands had fully recovered from Alder’s rule. There was also a great cause for celebration in the Kingdom, as Queen Abigail and her wife Libba had adopted a baby girl, the next princess of the Salemlands.

**_Till we find our place,_ **

**_In the path unwinding,_ **

Abigail and Libba stood arm in arm, watching as Byron carried their daughter to the end of Salem Rock.

**_In the circle,_ **

**_The circle of life._ **

Byron held the blonde-haired bundle in the air, and the Salemlanders cheered.


End file.
